Anything For You
by Flecher and Friend
Summary: Kurt has always loved Finn and would do anything for him. But when Finn finally does ask for help, did it have to be so odd. Should be pretty silly. -Pre season 2.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm just typing and post this, but it was started between seasons. So for this story lets just pretend that season 2 never happened. **

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP the alarm next to my bed went off. I hoped out of the bed looking at the clock 6am. Plenty of time to get ready. I looked over at the the other bed that had been tucked into the opposite corner of the room. Finn had moved back in thanks to me and Carols deference of him. This was as my dad called it a trial run if he said anything the least bit offensive he was out and dead I'm pretty sure. But he was not there which would have been normal for someone like me, but not Finn. On weekends he actually has the capacity to sleep past noon, as he put it one day he slept through AM meaning that he went to bed before midnight only to wake up after noon. Were as I would never understand how he does it. I ran up stairs to make sure there was nothing wrong. As there could literally be no other reason that he would be up.

He was laying on the couch with the phone to his ear.

"Finn." I said. No answer. I moved closer. He was sound asleep. I took the phone, might as well not leave the phone opened.

"And that is why I am the single thing that holds our group together." Rachel was babbling. How long has he been sleeping well she talked and had she really not noticed. I mean I can talk on the phone, but I think that I would notice; At least I hope.

"Finn." I shock his shoulder covering the receiver.

"Yeah I'm listening." He said shooting up.

"She hasn't noticed." I offered it back.

"Thank you." He mouthed.

"Have fun." I said leaving him to his ever so fascinating conversation. Ever since the two of them had got together they had been spending a intense amount of time on the phone, and from the bits of conversation I've heard the phone calls were really painful. And now I was going to have to speed up my morning routine to make up for lost time, but it was worth it. At least it was helping Finn, though if I hadn't it probably would have been better for my situation. I started my regular morning ritual; shower and such. When my phone went off saying that I had received a text message. I looked down at it.

Jeans red shirt

gold jacket.

I sent back a quick thanks before turning to my closet. No red or gold today. That wouldn't be hard they aren't really my colors, but what goes well.

Me and Mercedes had come up a system when getting dressed in the morning. The first to get dressed sends a text saying what your wearing. This is necessary for several reasons.

One being that I read some where I think in a magazine, but I don't remember which one that friends who spend to much time together start to dress alike and at first I was like that can't be true 'cause I'm way more stylish. Then it started happening, its not like some big mystery how it happens honestly. You just start going shopping together, so you have stuff from the same stores. Which makes your clothing look alike. Basically we could not let that happen. People who dress alike are creepy.

The second reason is really simple and maybe best to think about in terms of composition of a photo. You can't have one person wearing orange with the person next to them in purple, it just looks bad. So why should you let this type of horrible clashing happen in real life. So now I can make my clothing decision knowing that I will not match nor clash with the person next to me.

That was a long explanation, but I think that its important and everyone should think about adapting it.

Of course she feels the need to wear red, only one of the hardest colors to find something that complements. Looks like I have to go with neutrals. Which sucks. I ended up going with a pair of black pants and brown button up shirt. I matched it with a tweed jacket and hat.

By now it was almost time to go. I ran back upstairs. Finn was still on the couch only slightly more wake then before. I pointed to the clock.

"Get ready." I was not going to be late 'cause he needed to not listen to phone call. He nodded.

"Rach... Rach.." He tried to get a word in. He covered the receiver again. "Hold this for two seconds. Please." He pressed his lips together.

"Fine." I took it.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." he said clapping his hands together. "All you have to do is make sure it doesn't get hung up." I nodded. My friends say that I've been a push over to this whole thing with Finn and that I do to much for him, but I don't think that's true. Besides I think that I'm really starting to make some progress.

Who am I kidding I thought looking down at the phone. I lost him to girl-friend-land a place where you spend so much time with or on the phone with your girlfriend that you barley talk to your friends. So actually talking to me is completely out of the question. I put the phone on the counter still able to hear a slight buzzing of what was so important to talk about.


	2. Chapter 2

I could tell that I was on auto nod even as I walked over to the fridge to grab a carton of orange juice and poured it into two glasses, then throwing a few pieces of toast in the toaster. I snatched the phone up holding it out as I heard Finn lumbering up the stairs.

"Thank you again." He said as he reappeared now fully dressed for school. He took it back slamming it against his ear and starting to nod with the same glazed over look that he always got on the phone with her.

"Your welcome." I muttered handing him one of the juices, and pointing to the toaster. He nodded. Grabbing it and handing me two of the four pieces."We have to get to going." I pointed to my wrist as if I was wearing a watch. He nodded following me out to the car. My dad had finally decided that I could have my car back as long as we were willing to share. Which I was totally fine with 'cause I don't really do much after school, not to mention that it meant that we had to drive to school together everyday. Which is actually pretty awesome. I climbed into the drivers seat, Finn in the passenger seat. I shock my head. We made a no phones in the car rule, we both agreed that its super annoying to be stuck driving and have to hear half a conversation.

"I know, I love you to, I'll see you in five minutes. Bye." He finally closed the phone and turned to me.

"Good conversation?" I asked starting the car.

"What? Yeah sure." He shrugged.

"And you slept through how much of it?"

"Shut up," he laughed. "Please don't mention that to her."

"My lips are sealed."

"I really do try to listen, but she can talk for so long."

"I feel like she talks to much, and I try to avoid talking to her. You go out of your way to talk to her. I can only imagine how bad it is for you."

"And it was really early to call. Do you know what time it was? Freaking early."

"And you talked for how long yesterday?"

"Hey your one to talk. You were on the phone like two and a half hours yesterday."

"You notice when I'm on the phone?" It slipped out and even as I hear it, I realized how pathetic and desperate I sounded.

"What ever." He shrugged. "We do share a room I'm bound to notice. So... my point is still valid."

"Except that I was talking to multiple people."

"Fine you win. I know she calls to much, but I don't want to mess anything up."

"Of course." I said pulling the car into the parking lot in front of the school. "See you after school."

"Yeah see ya." He said heading out. We walked together up until the school yard, where we split off.

"Oh my poor pinning friend." Mercedes said putting her arm around me.

"Not fair." I defended.

"Sure." She looked at Quinn who nodded.

"Are your really going to try its not fair, you only do everything for a guy who is totally not into you."

"I think that 'totally' is a bit of an overstatement." They both shoot me identical fierce looks as if to pull my head out of the clouds. "Don't crush my hopes." I said. "Things are going really well for us."

"Us, how cute." Quinn said. "Your not us your just the guy that he lets do everything for him."

"Your like a dysfunctional married couple." Mercedes said.

"The kind were the wife knows that her husband is cheating, but has to low of self-esteem to say anything." Quinn completed.

"Ouch what are we talking about?" Tina asked as she joined us. We had set up our schedules so that we could all hang out as much as possible.

"How pathetic Kurt is." Quinn answered.

"Oh yea you are." The newer girl agreed. I smiled. I had gotten used to this. They had made there opinion VERY known. "Finn probably has you ordering Rachel's flowers."

"Finn doesn't do flowers." I corrected.

"So you guys haven't seen Rachel today? Have you?" Tina looked worried.

"No Kurt is right on this." Quinn agreed. "Finn is not a flower guy."

"Oh he's a flower guy alright." Tina insisted.

"There's no way he was home or out with her all night."

"Well I don't know when he ordered them, but I know he did."

"I'll believe that when I see it." Quinn smirked.

"Well believe it." She signaled to where Rachel was sitting in the class room. In front of her was a large ornate vase filled with dozens of long stemmed roses. Me and Quinn both looked at each other.

"Way out side Finns price range." Quinn said matter of factually.

"Not to mention its just not like him." I added.

"Alright ladies lets not be jealous bitches." Mercedes said pulling us all to go sit at the table with Rachel. Clearly she was also interested. "Who sent the flowers?" She asked.

"Well Finn duh." Rachel smiled.

"What did he do kill your cat?" I asked. She shoot back a horrified look.

"No we aren't fighting." I laughed these were not nothing is wrong flowers.

"_Your the love of my life. I can't even eat when I'm not with you,_" she read, "And its signed with a hear." We all looked over.

"There's no name." I said.

"I know we are just that close." She nodded.

"That's not his hand writing." Quinn said. Everyone looked at her.

"I think shes right." I agreed.

"Thats..." Rachel looked at it more closely. "Oh my god I think your right. Well he must have had the place write it."

"Make sure to signed it with a little heart." Mercedes said her best Finn voice. "Even I think that doesn't sound right." Harsh but true.

"I think you must have a secret admirer." Tina teased.

"Dame it." She hit the table. "Jacob!" She called to the near by table. "These better not be from you."

"Sadly no." He said. "I wish I could give you such gifts, but the life of a journalist is sadly not that lucrative."

"A simple no would have sufficed." she snapped back. "Who could it be?" She asked turning back, but we didn't have time to contemplate because class had to start. After class ended we couldn't keep talking, as Rachel and Tina both had to go to a different class. Well the rest of us stayed together for Spanish.

"What's up bitches." Puck greeted us.

"Wow how charming." Quinn said taking the seat next to him. Finn was on his other side with a dazed look on his face.

"Whats wrong with you?" Mercedes asked looking Finn over.

"Don't even ask its to pathetic." Puck answered. "He didn't get enough sleep because he was talking to his girlfriend."

"Busy buying flowers?" I asked. He looked confused.

"I knew it." Quinn shock her head. "Looks like you have some competition."

"Alright class." Mr. Schuester said.

"Wait what happened?" Finn was listening now. "What happened?"

"Someone sent Rachel flowers." Quinn said.

"Vary fancy ones." Mercedes added.

"She thought they were from you, but when we realized it wasn't she was kinda at a lose on who it could be." I said.

"Wait who the hell sent them." Finn was clearly upset.

"Finn?" Mr. Schue eyed our table.

"Sorry," Finn said. "Anyways who would have sent them to my girl?"

"Yeah shes super annoying why would anyone else want her?" Puck said.

"Shut up man this is serious." Finn snapped.

"Guys?" Mr. Schue was at our table. "Just because you are in glee doesn't mean you can talk in my class."

"You don't get it!" Finn tried to plead.

"Please just stay quite you can talk at lunch which is next period. I don't want to get you guys in trouble." Having him for Spanish was actually pretty nice saying as favoritism is alive and wall so we can talk just as long as we stay quite, but right now Finn was not being quite at all."

"I just need to think about this!" He yelled stomping out of the room. He can be so moody, but hey there are worse flaws that a guy could have.

"Sorry Mr. Schue." Quinn said smiling apologetically.

"Thats alright. Its not any of your fault." He moved back to the front of the class. We decided to be on our best behavior for the rest of class. W hen we wandered out Finn was sitting by the door waiting.

"Done whining like a little girl?" Puck asked.

"Shut up." Finn said standing up.

"Fine, but what the hell was that all about. Other guys send flowers to my girl all the time."

"That is because you are 'dating' the biggest hussy in the whole school." Quinn offered.

"So maybe I should get a new one." He wrapped his arm around Quinn.

"No you definitely should not." She pushed him back.

"Guys this is serious." Finn interrupted.

"Sorry so how were you spending your woman time."

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that part. But I was like really mad because it took me for freakin' ever to get Rachel and now some guy is trying to move in on her. So I decided to call the florist."

"I think we have more then one." Mercedes said.

"Yeah thats what I found out we have like eight of them which is kind of a lot. So I called them."

"All of them?" I questioned.

"All of them and guess what?" We shrugged all kinda intrigued. She is the worst person ever so it really was odd how many people seem to like her.

"So what did you find?" I egged him on.

"This is the weirdest part." We nodded. "Non of them made a delivery to the school today."

"It could have come to her house." I thought out loud. Mercedes quickly shoot that down.

"And then brought them to school? Thats to lame even for her."

"I thought about that?" Finn said.

"And?" I asked.

"Can we please get over with this story." Puck said. "I really have better things I could be doing."

"I asked them all if they had delivered anything to Rachel Barry. I even said where she lived. Non of them. Isn't that really weird."

"This does make matters worse." Puck rolled his eyes. "'Cause theirs just no way that you can compete with a guy who has crazy flower arrangement skills."

"May I venture to make a suggestion." Quinn said.

"What?"

"Why don't you just ask her about it. I mean I bet she at least knows the name of the place they came from." We all agreed and followed Finn into the lunch room. Rachel was sitting at a table by himself.

"I think I need to do this by myself." Finn said. The rest of us made sure to find a table close enough to hear what they were talking about.

"Those are some weird flowers." Finn said sitting down next to her.

"There not flowers actually." At that point we noticed that this was not the same bouquet that we had seen earlier in the day. This was instead a gigantic edible arrangement.

"Who would actually buy one of those?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Buy what?" Santana asked as her and Brittany sat down closely followed by Tina, Artie, Mike and Matt.

"Edible arrangements." We told them.

"Those things are really expensive." Brittany said.

"Why do you know that?" Mercedes asked.

"Gees why is it so strange for me to know stuff." She shuffled her feet. "They looked really really yummy on TV so I wanted one."

"Guys shhhh." I put my finger to my lips pointing back to Finn and Rachel.

"This is so uncool, who the hell are these from?" Finn was saying.

"I already told you that I have no idea, and do you know what I think is 'uncool' is that you are making such a big deal out of this."

"I think that I have reason to be worried. This wouldn't be the first time you left me for another guy. Would it?" She sent him a poison glare.

"No Finn that has never happened. The only thing that I can possibly think of that you might be thinking of is when you left me for not one but two girls. So then after you had already left I moved on. Is that what your talking about?"

"Shit." He pushed his chair back, making a loud scratching sound. "That is how it went isn't it."

"Burned." Puck said. Even I had to laugh. Even if it was at Finns expense.

"Now if you don't mind." Rachel stood up. "I think that I will be leaving now." and she stomped off. Quickly we all turned back to the table as to avoid any awkward conversation that might follow.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few class went by uneventfully. Especially compared to the morning. Its not every day that you get that kind of drama. Even glee went smoothly. We had just finished warm ups, and no one had interrupted. Not even once. So we were going to start running a new song.

"Alright guys I know that its Friday already, but we a new weekly assignment..." These are always really odd and half the time we have no idea where they come from. We have a theory that he just chooses things that he has been thinking about, and they really have no significant to us. "Broadway." I can only imagine in what demented way this relates back to his own life, most likely Miss Pillsbery said something about her childhood love of Annie. He was silent as if waiting for something. When we realized that we all kinda were. I guess I could say something I mean I love musicals, but half the time I can't get the first word in because...

"Where's Rachel?" I asked. We all looked around realizing that we had been waiting for her to annoyingly stand up to talk about her passion for Broadway and break in to a spontaneous rendition of _Memory_ that non of us really cared to hear. Once looking around it was clear that Finn wasn't there either. Though his lack of volunteering was no surprise. I don't think that he would sing in front of a group when not forced.

"Well I guess that I'll have to demonstrate myself." Mr. Schue said. If nothing else at least he was entertaining, and with that he broke into a song...  
"Bangkok, Oriental setting  
And the city don't know that the city is getting  
The creme de la creme of the chess world in a  
Show with everything but Yul Brynner  
Time flies - doesn't seem a minute  
Since the Tirolean spa had the chess boys in it  
All change - don't you know that when you  
Play at this level there's no ordinary venue  
It's Iceland - or the Philippines - or Hastings - or -  
or this place!"  
[Choir]  
"One night in Bangkok and the world's your oyster  
The bars are temples but the pearls ain't free  
You'll find a god in every golden cloister  
And if you're lucky then the god's a she  
I can feel an angel sliding up to me"

[Mr. Schu]

"One town's very like another  
When your head's down over your pieces, brother"  
[Choir]  
"It's a drag, it's a bore, it's really such a pity  
To be looking at the board, not looking at the city  
One night in Bangkok makes a hard man humble  
Not much between despair and ecstasy  
One night in Bangkok and the tough guys tumble  
Can't be too careful with your company  
I can feel the devil walking next to me"  
[Mr. Schue]

"I can feel the devil walking next to me

Alright everyone." He said clapping his hands together. "I expect to see something fantastic from all of you. Pass the message on to Rachel and Finn.

"Alright." I said walking out of the room.

"Where do you think they are?" Santana asked.

"Who cares?" Puck shoot back.

"I was just wondering." She shrugged.

"There probably off singing faggy love songs." Puck said. "No offense." He motioned to me.

"What ever." I said so not wanting to fight about how ridiculously insensitive that comment really was.

"Lets talk about whats really important." Mercedes said.

"And what would that be?" Quinn looked at her.

"Puppies." Brittany guessed. Mercedes ignored her.

"What are you guys going to sing?"

"I don't know I'm not good at musicals." Quinn said.

"So do you think that the ones were they make real music into musicals count?" Puck asked.

"Wow you actually have a song in mind." Artie looked suspicious.

"I have some ideas maybe something from _Moving Out." _

"You can't do that one." Quinn snapped. We all looked at he confused.

"Why not?"

"Because I have a deep seeded love and passion for that play." She had dropped into her best Rachel voice. "In fact its my favorite musical e-v-e-r." She exaggerated the last word. We all laughed. Quinn had a theory that if you say you like something it is instantly Rachel's favorite.

"I was thinking _I Still Believe, _Kims part." I said.

"That is my song." Quinn shouted. "But really you are so cute, such a hopeless romantic." She hugged me.

"I don't know any of this shit." Santana said. "So lets meet up at some point and work on this."

"I'm out." Puck said. "I'll choose my song and I'm going to rock it. I'm going to need Brittany, Mike and Matt." They all nodded.

"Artie and me are thinking a duet." Tina said.

"Its going to be a surprise to everyone." Artie finished.

"Aw." We teased.

"Looks like its just us ladies." I said.

"Coolness." Quinn said. "We were going shopping Sunday so lets just go to one of our houses after wards."

"My house is opened." I offered.

"So we go to Kurt's house after shopping." Mercedes reiterated.

"Everyone make sure to have something in mind." They nodded.

"Its a plan."

"See you guys." I waved as me, Brittany and Santana broke away to head to cheerios practice. We hadn't even made it to my locker to get my change of clothing before Miss. Sylvester met us in the hall.

"Hello students who I don't care to knows names."

"Hi Miss. Sylvester." The three of us said.

"We're going to have to cancel today."

"Why?" I asked. This we had to hear.

"My cousin, who owns an animal preserve, is out of town and there baby tiger is sick I have to go nurse it back to health. It could be a few days." She walked away without another word.

"Everyones favorite question." Santana said.

"Is it real or does she just want to say shit." I finished.

"Exactly." Santana nodded. We had made it to the front door. "See you Sunday." She said as her and Brittany left holding hands.

_._


End file.
